Natal de memórias
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Porque pensamentos formam uma personalidades, ações formam um carater, memórias formam a consciência. Tudo isso faz uma pessoa. Mas, o que faz uma pessoa feliz?


Vários pontinhos brancos, aparentemente leve como penas, caiam lentamente, guiados pelo vento até o chão, onde se acumulavam aos montes. Eles carregam consigo o meu nome. Yuki, a neve que cai pura. Meu pai sempre me disse que eu era um anjinho que caiu. E que se acomodou justamente entre seus braços. Algo que me fez rir muito quando eu era pequena. Agora já não sou pequena. A bola de neve desce a montanha. E ao decorrer do caminho, a neve da descida gruda ao seu redor, fazendo-a maior, moldando-a. E a, antes pequena, bola de neve não é capaz de parar por si só. Ela continua a crescer, mesmo que não queira. Mesmo inconscientemente.

- Yuki-chan, não quer entrar? Está frio aí fora. – perguntou meu pai, preocupado por eu não estar usando sequer um cachecol.

Sim, meu pai ainda se preocupa comigo. Apesar de já não precisar disso. E ainda, ele faz complete idéia de que não sou uma dama indefesa. Já matei muito mais pessoas do que ele quando tinha minha idade. Além de já ser uma jounnin. Não, um exemplo entre os outros jounnins, alias. E ele sabe. Esse fato despertou medo e receio no coração da população total de Konoha. Ou tinha um desses ou não gostava de mim. Isso me fazia ser uma das poucas pessoas da vila que não tinha muitos amigos.

- Tudo bem, não está tão frio. – disse, fazendo um sinal com a mão, referente a um "tanto faz".

Na verdade, estava frio. Mas eu já me acostumei com coisas piores. Isso comparado a não dormir três noites seguidas era fichinha. Arrancar um dedo seria fichinha, só para ter uma idéia. Desagradável seria enfiar uma kunai envenenada no estômago. Isso já tinha acontecido. Demorou semanas pra eu me desentocar. A neve embaixo de mim não era desagradável. Nem mesmo o vento de inverno. Aquele que não carrega nem folhas, nem umidade, só carrega frio. Eu estava deitada na neve, com o rosto voltado ao céu nublado. Apenas curtindo, sozinha, o prazer de ver a neve descer lentamente. Nossa, que nostálgico. Isso é o que é minha vida, um "vale a pena ver de novo" cheio de nostalgia. Ah, aquela idade que eu nunca mais queria ter. Minha infância não foi das melhores. Muito esforço, noites mal dormidas e ordens quase impossíveis de cumprir. Nossa que "maravilhosa" foi a minha infância.

- Ok. Mas não me venha depois pedir remédio pra gripe. – disse, entrando por fim para o calor de sua casa, Kakashi.

Sim, sou a filha de Hatake Kakashi. Mas, apesar disso, não carrego o mesmo apelido "carinhoso" do meu pai. Nunca tive um sharingan, mas mesmo assim eu o superei. Também nunca precisei de um. O sharingan, quero dizer. Existem muitos meios de matar um cara, mesmo sem saber o que ele vai fazer nos próximos segundos. Praticamente só basta um soco embaixo do nariz, que enfia a cartilagem do mesmo no cérebro. E então, morte instantânea. Praticamente indolor. Não sou a "copy ninja", mas isso não evitou ninguém de me dar um segundo nome. Um nome que, alias, eu dispenso. Não gosto que me chamem dele. O motivo de me darem ele era muito vulgar, na minha opinião, mesmo que a palavra "vulgar" já fosse ultrapassada. Era porque eu parecia muito calma. Calma, e até um tanto amigável. Coitados. Praticamente todos os meus amigos resolveram me evitar depois de me ver matar em missão. Eu não tinha piedade, pena ou sequer compaixão. Admito, eu era um monstro sem escrúpulos. Então eles resolveram que monstros não precisavam de amigos. Principalmente quando esses amigos atrapalhavam no treinamento. Bem,...

_... Exceto um... _

- Não vou fazer isso, pai. – disse alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Ah, que maravilha era o telhado do meu pai. Eu tinha o meu, já que não morava mais naquela casa, mas uma coisa sempre me fazia voltar naquele mesmo telhado. Era um motivo bem estranho. Não comento sobre ele. Pra mim é como se ele não existisse. Mesmo que ele praticamente esteja correndo nu na minha frente. Tipo como se não desse pra evitar de notá-lo. Ele está lá. Mas não gosto de pensar que um motivo tão ignorante tenha tanto poder sobre mim. Praticamente não noto que eu sigo o caminho exato que leva ao telhado do meu velho.

- Ei, duas caras!

Sentei-me pra olhar quem chamava meu apelido, apesar de já ter uma idéia. Era a voz dele.

_A voz de Umino Akechi_.

- Quer tomar um chocolate quente? – perguntou ele, usando um de seus sorrisos inconfundíveis.

Usava a roupa de chunnin de sempre. A blusa de malha preta de mangas compridas, as calças também pretas, compridas, o colete verde desbotado... A única diferença era o casual cachecol, um tanto comprido demais para estar tudo ao redor de seu pescoço e as luvas grossas em suas mãos. Ah, e o mesmo rabo de cavalo alto e caído de sempre. Sempre achei que esse rabo de cavalo o fazia parecer um samurai de cabelo comprido. A franja meio assanhada. Provavelmente esteve correndo. A julgar pela neve ensopando suas roupas, aposto que esteve em uma guerra de neve um pouco deslocada para seus 17 anos.

- Hum. Já vou descer.

E pulei do telhado, parando a poucos metros dele.

Kakashi pareceu notar que eu desci. Porque, logo em seguida ele gritou lá de dentro.

- Tome cuidado.

Não respondi. Ele já estava acostumado a eu não fazer isso. Andei até o Umino. Minhas mãos tremendo de frio. E minhas musculatura um tanto rígida, devido ao frio da neve em que eu estava encostada.

- Ei, olha quanta neve. – disse espanando a um pequeno bolo de neve entremeada nos meus cabelos prateados – Até parece que era você quem estava na guerra de neve de agora a pouco.

_Eu sabia._

Ele tinha participado de uma.

Ele me deu uma olhada de cima a baixo, para logo em seguida me mostrar uma cara preocupada. Dispenso completamente essa expressão.

- Yuki, você vai congelar se ficar assim! – então soltou metade do cachecol do pescoço e me estendeu.

Olhei demoradamente a ponta co cachecol. Parecia bem quentinha, mas alguma coisa me dizia pra eu não pegar. No entanto, uma corrente de ar entrou no meu suéter, provocando uma trilha de tremores pelas minhas costas. Instintivamente me arrepiei. Ele pareceu notar isso, então enrolou ele mesmo o cachecol no meu pescoço.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo. – disse rindo. Nunca entendi por que ria –Ei, não faça essa cara.

Eu tinha franzido o cenho e curvado a linha da minha boca para baixo, em sinal de desagrado. Não tinha dito nada, mas ele pareceu notar que eu não estava muito à vontade.

- Onde é esse chocolate? – perguntei desviando o olhar.

_Covarde._

- É numa chocolataria aqui perto. Só alguns quarteirões. – informou, apontando para a direção para onde íamos.

Olhei para onde apontava. Não parecia muito distante mesmo. Talvez não fosse má idéia. Então senti algo quente e pesado sobre meus ombros. Olhei para mim mesma, aturdida. Depois olhei pra ele, com a face incrédula.

- Ei, você parece com frio. Nem pense em devolver. – disse, rindo novamente.

Ele tinha posto o colete de chunin sobre meus ombros. Eu não estava com o meu. Tinha ganhado uma licença de férias fora de época. Não tinha nenhuma missão de rank S pra mim. Eu tinha acabado com o estoque.

Olhei pro chão irritada. Sabia exatamente o que vinha a seguir. Era um tanto chato já saber, mas não tenho culpa nenhum já que ele é tão previsível.

- Yuki, agradeça. – disse sorrindo maroto. Como uma criança que descobriu que sua pegadinha deu certo. Que seu crime perfeito não foi desvendado.

Continuei olhando pro chão. Agora vermelha de raiva e de vergonha. Não era só ele que fazia isso. Na verdade, ele estava imitando meu pai. Há anos ele viu Kakashi fazer isso quando eu me recusei a agradecer por um chocolate que um amigo dele me deu. Eu adorava chocolate na época. E ainda adoro. A única diferença é que antes eu achava que era uma obrigação as pessoas me presentearem com meu querido chocolate. Dei um tapa no ombro de Akechi. Tentando parecer o mais assustadora possível. Falhando miseravelmente.

- Não há de quê. – e abriu ainda mais o sorriso, que só contribuiu para minha cara emburrada – Não faça essa cara, senão vai ficar com rugas aqui – e cutucou minha testa, quase completamente encoberta pela longa franja, que quase cobria meus olhos.

Então começamos a caminhar para a chocolataria. Eu escondi minhas mãos no colete de chunnin dele, segurando meus braços de cada lado. Estava realmente frio. O que era meio engraçado quando se tratava de mim, já que meu nome nunca existiria se não houvesse frio. Eu era a neve em pessoa. Aquela que mata lentamente, cruelmente, sem errar nunca. Akechi e eu ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais. Como sempre, devo acrescentar. Em um momento, o frio foi muito forte, e me fez esfregar as mãos na frente do rosto, enquanto jogava hálito quente pra cima das mesmas, tentando aquecê-las. Uma luva de cor azul-marinha apareceu na minha frente.

- Você ta com frio mesmo, né? Acho que precisa disso mais que eu. – e balançou a luva na minha frente.

Num tipo de reação meio felina, agarrei a luva e enfiei onde encaixa: minha mão esquerda. Agora tinha metade dos problemas nas mãos acabados. Virei meu rosto na direção dele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto a outra ficou exatamente onde estava.

- Só uma? – disse, me referindo à luva.

- Isso não é um problema. – disse, ainda rindo.

Antes que eu notasse, minha outra mão foi enfiada em seu bolso, juntamente com a mão direita dele, agarrando a minha mão fria.

Quase explodi de inconformação, mesmo sem demonstrar. Ele não tinha de fazer isso. Eu não tinha pedido isso. Ele que está fazendo isso. E por conta própria. Meu pai sempre dizia para eu não forçar as pessoas a fazer o que não querem. O Umino parecia estar querendo fazer isso. Então, quem era eu para impedir?

- Bem melhor assim. – ele disse, novamente com um sorriso de quem pegou um pato numa armadilha.

Desviei o olhar para o lado oposto, tentando ocultar o rubor que tomou minha face. Ele e muito imprevisível às vezes, o Umino. Isso me irrita um pouco. Acho que nem o sharingan seria capaz de decifrar o que ele faria nos próximos minutos. Talvez eu tivesse uma idéia, mas só iria perguntar quando chegássemos ao nosso destino. Eu lhe deixaria impune até lá, onde julgaria seu crime de trazer o rubor ao meu rosto.

Pouco demorou a que chegássemos. Pedimos dois chocolates quentes. Ele pediu o dele com uma generosa cobertura de creme em cima. Fiquei encarando aquela massa branca que tanto parecia com... Bem,... Com creme. Como se fosse uma coisinha verde se mexendo no meu prato de verduras.

- Então, o que você quer? – perguntei de repente.

Ele deu um gole no chocolate quente. Um bigodinho de creme ficou, mas ele limpou com um guardanapo logo.

E, antes que eu notasse, o clima pareceu ficar pesado.

- Como assim? – sua voz pareceu meio rouca. Como se o chocolate tivesse queimado tudo pelo caminho.

Dessa vez, eu dei um gole. Nem estava tão quente assim.

- Você me chamou aqui. Tem algum motivo? – mantive a expressão firme, apesar de sentir que podia falhar a qualquer momento.

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a brincar com a colher, misturando o creme com o chocolate. Talvez ele não respondesse. Olhei para a janela ao lado da nossa mesa. Ainda nevava, agora mais forte que antes. De repente senti a maior vontade da minha vida de estar debaixo da neve. Parecia bastante acolhedor aos meus olhos. Então comecei a imaginar, eu deitada na neve, eu fazendo esculturas de neve, enfim, minhas meias não sairiam secas de lá. Então, todo o calor que acumulei nas roupas sumiria, eu sentiria a musculatura endurecer, minha face iria ficar vermelha. Não parecia tão ruim. Para mim, era muito agradável tudo isso. Me faz sentir viva.

- Duas caras, o que você quer de natal?

Fui arrancada de meus devaneios com a pergunta. Mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela. Ela estranhamente familiar. Mas, de certa forma, não gostei. Não fazia idéia do que responder. Queria muitas coisas. Mas acho que estaria muito bem mesmo sem elas. Então, para que pedir? Estou ótima assim. O que eu quero, alias? Nem eu sei. Meu pai sabia. Ele sempre sabia. Ele não precisava fazer essa pergunta. Sempre me dava justamente o que eu queria, mesmo sem perguntar. Mas Akechi não é meu pai. Ele não viveu comigo a maior parte da minha vida. Ele não sabe metade do que meu pai sabe. Ele, inclusive, não sabe o que eu quero.

- O que você acha que eu quero? – perguntei, com a voz calma. Dei um gole no chocolate. Dessa vez, ele queimou minha garganta.

- Não faço idéia. – admitiu, por fim, Akechi. Então largou a caneca de chocolate e passou a coçar a parte de trás da cabeça, meio sem graça – Por isso decidi perguntar.

Hoje era natal, eu havia me esquecido. Não só era natal como também eram meus anos. Eu, a garota que fazia aniversário, não sabia o que eu queria. Muito menos sabia porque não queria pedir. No entanto, a resposta saiu antes que eu a detivesse.

- Qualquer coisa que você me dê está bom.

Dei outro gole. Estava ficando nervosa. Porque respondi aquilo? Nunca dei uma resposta assim. Nem para meu pai, nem pra minha mãe. Ninguém. Quando eles me perguntavam eu não respondia. Nunca respondi, alias. Então, porque, diabos, eu daria o luxo de uma resposta dessas para uma pessoa como o Akechi. Um desajeitado sorridente. E todos esses sorrisos me davam raiva. Então, porque para uma pessoa que supostamente eu não suporto? Mas agora, é tarde demais para engolir as palavras.

- Isso não é resposta! – apontou acusador.

- Desde de que faça sentido, é sim uma resposta.

E então, isso se seguiu de um silêncio incomodo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Já era tarde. Assim como mais cedo, nevava muito. Agora eu estava novamente no telhado do meu pai. Deitada olhando a neve cair. Agora ela parecia cair mais lentamente. Mas ainda me traziam o prazer de minhas mãos frias. Minha vontade era estender os braços para o céu e agarrar a neve. Agir como uma criança. A criança que não pude ser. Em meia hora seria confirmado oficialmente meu 16º aniversário. Sim, sou uma jounin com quinze anos. E qual é o problema disso? Sempre existiram pessoas mais novas que eu que podiam ser mais fortes que um hokage. Então qual era o problema de eu ser assim? Bem, pra mim, não há problema algum. Então, pra que me preocupar. Alias, alguns me ignoram quando passo, indignados pela minha posição. Alguns acham que eu mexi com os pauzinhos no exame jounin. Grande engano. Pra começar, o que eu ganharia se eu dêsse essa mexida? Nada. Então porque continuam com essas idéias tão errôneas? Dá pena até.

Ouvi um leve estrondo do meu lado, mexendo com a neve. Um vulto em meio ao meu cenário nevado. Umino Akechi, com o mesmo sorriso bobamente crédulo e confiante de sempre. Ele é muito inocente. Tanto que já cheguei a pensar que ele tinha nascido longe de tudo. Longe das coisas que eu fazia. Nossa, que engano. Ele tem missões Rank S ás vezes. Já vi ele matar. Mas depois, ah, como eu não queria ver isso, ele ficava com um semblante triste. Ficava se culpando por tudo. Chegava a pensar que nunca deveria ter se tornado ninja. Quando ele disse isso, não me segurei. Dei-lhe um tapa no rosto, muito do bem merecido. Então ele não queria ser ninja? Não queria se sacrificar para proteger a vila que tanto amava?

- Oi, duas caras. – disse, se sentando do meu lado.

Mantive meu rosto voltado para o céu. A neve caindo me acalmava. Acalmava mais ainda ver meu hálito em contraste ao frio externo, flutuando na minha frente.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, sem vontade. Mesmo com esse tipo grosseiro de reação, a voz pareceu sair leve, como se falasse com uma criança.

E Umino Akechi era como uma criança.

- Já achei seu presente. – e se deitou do meu lado.

Virei meu rosto para ele, abandonando o cenário da neve caindo, para um de neve já caída, e se acumulando, virada como uma parede na minha frente, e a neve que caiu contornando o corpo de Akechi, como se fizesse uma linha de aura branca ao redor dele, de forma justa. Muito semelhante a algumas histórias fantasiosas dos anjos que tantos adoram. Ele também estava com o rosto voltado para mim, mas, ao contrario de mim, esbanjava, ainda, seu sorriso, que, não importa a situação, sempre conseguia melhorar o clima.

- De natal ou de aniversário? – perguntei, tentando parecer interessada. Sim, realmente estava interessada. Mas não na escala em que está pensando. Interessada como se fosse descobrir o recheio de um doce em minhas mãos, mesmo sabendo que logo saberia. Isso é, com certeza.

- Só feche os olhos. – disse, agora deixando o tom leve da foz fraquejar por um momento – Ah, e não se mexa.

Meu cenho se franziu. O que ele pretendia? O que me surpreenderia tanto? Bem, se a criança quer brincar... Dê-lhe o brinquedo.

E, no caso, o brinquedo sou eu.

- Pra que isso? É tão grande assim? – disse, entrando na brincadeira. Minha expressão se suavizou, meu timbre de voz ficou leve, um sorriso cúmplice brincou em meus lábios. Fechei os olhos.

Não podia ser tão grande. Não carregava nada nas mãos. Tinha visto as duas. Então o que pode ser? Bem, poderia muito bem está dentro do colete dele, ou num bolso.

_Mas não era nada que eu pensava_

Abri os olhos, assustada. E, encontrei exatamente o esperava. O Umino estava perto, muito perto, com os olhos fechados. E, para meu pânico, seus lábios sobre os meus. Antes que pudesse notar, suas mãos seguravam as minhas. Ele estava tremendo. Fiquei nervosa. Minhas pupilas dilataram. Por um segundo, eu o vi da mesma forma como via as pessoas antes delas morrerem. Eu o vi em paz. A mão dele estava quente. O rosto dele estava vermelho. O calor do corpo dele era tanto que me cegou para a neve que caía. A boca dele estava quente. Seus lábios roçavam lentamente contra os meus, como se tivesse medo do que fazia. Medo de mim. Finalmente fechei os olhos. Deixei-me levar pela corrente elétrica que trilhou pelas minhas costas. Correspondi aos lábios trêmulos, mas, meu coração falhou uma batida. Ele apertou seus lábios mais contra os meus, como se pedisse para aprofundar o beijo. Por um instante, tive o maior medo da minha vida. Agora era eu que tremia. Dei-lhe permissão. O beijo foi o mais longe que eu achava possível.

Ficamos assim durante muito tempo. Mas fomos forçados a nos separar pela pura falta de ar. Fiquei com medo de olhá-lo nos olhos. Olhei pra baixo. Mais do que nunca, me sentia vermelha. Todo o prazeroso frio que se alojou em mim pareceu me abandonar. Minhas mãos suando, pregando nas dele. Comprimi minhas pernas, praticamente junteis os ombros, fechei os olhos. Fui, pela primeira vez, uma criança medrosa.

As mãos dele apertaram as minhas, com força, o suficiente para me fazer perceber que ele não as soltaria tão cedo. Ouvi sua risada nervosa, porém, aliviada.

- Feliz natal. –disse, como se não fosse culpado pelo meu rubor - E... Quer namorar comigo?

Levantei o olhar de supetão. Pela primeira vez estava despreparada. A shinobi corajosa parecer desaparecer, para dar lugar a uma gaga.

- O-o q-que... – e meus olhos umedeceram.

Comecei a chorar.

Chorar pela primeira vez em anos.

Soluçava nervosamente, sem parar. Dando pequenos pulinhos. Eu senti que podia desaparecer. Ah, e que podia desmaiar também.

- Vo-você, est-está brin-cando...

O medo me engoliu. Ele me puxou para perto, me abraçando. Agora me sentia ainda mais desamparada. Ainda mais fraca. Sem defesa alguma. Sem concentração. Nada. Só palavras sem sentido berrando na minha cabeça.

- Eu falei sério. – a voz rouca e baixa dele entrou direto no meu ouvido.

Mais uma onda de tremores sacudiu meu corpo. Não havia mais nada da jounin assustadora que eu fui em mim. Eu não era eu. Era só uma criança. Meu choro só engrossou. Meus soluços me tiravam o ar. Um cheiro em mistura de canela e maçã verde invadiu minhas narinas. O cheiro do Akechi. Eu tremia mais. E não era por causa do frio. Não sentia mais frio nenhum agora.

Soltei um murmúrio. Muito baixo. Baixo demais. Quase impossível de ouvir.

- Repita – pediu Akechi, ainda falando em meu ouvido.

Parecia brincar comigo, como um gato brinca com um rato antes de comê-lo. Eu, definitivamente, morria de medo dessa ultima parte.

Sussurrei ainda baixo demais para que qualquer ser vivo pudesse ouvir.

- Em voz alta. – sim, agora tinha certeza de que ele se divertia muito me vendo assim.

A raiva simplesmente brotou de mim. Se não podia me mexer, vou atacá-lo de outra forma.

- EU ACEITO! -gritei no seu ouvido.

No mesmo instante ele me largou, com uma aparente dor no ouvido. Eu ainda soluçava, pelo efeito prolongado da vergonha que ele injetou em mim. Logo ele re recuperou do grito não esperado. Me olhou de forma marota, mesmo com as duas manchas vermelhas de sangue aglomerado em suas bochechas.

- Ah, feliz aniversário.

Eu o bateria se ele se esquecesse dessa ultima frase. Agora, como nunca, não sabia como me sentia.

Dessa vez, fui eu que o abracei. Fui me arrastando lentamente pela neve, ainda deitada, até que minhas mãos pudessem se encontrar em suas costas.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo confidente. Digno de trancar num cofre.

- Eu também, bobão. – falei ainda mais baixo, explodindo de vergonha ainda mais do que antes.

E ficamos lá, abraçado até onde não me lembro.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Hum, Yuki-chan, venha aqui. – disse meu pai, me chamando da cozinha.

- O que foi? – perguntei com a voz leve. Meu bom humor estava até assustador.

- Se quiser, depois eu te empresto. – disse, tirando um livrinho do bolso.

No livro escrito "come come paradise".

No dia seguinte, o médico receitou que ele tomasse só sopa e que sequer pensasse em levantar da cama de hospital.


End file.
